Deviant
by PenPal2
Summary: Renji and Ichigo dating? Oh boy. Drabbles circling the characters Renji and Ichigo. Renji x Ichigo [ Yaoi, Inprogress ]
1. First Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own anything affiliated with Bleach.

Ah boy, it's about time I submitted a story to the Bleach section!

These will all be drabbles, but they will tie-in to one another so be sure to read the chapters in order. Short chapters, but expect very frequent updates. 

* * *

**Chapter One** - First Date

"So..."

"Hn."

Ichigo fidgeted nervously, staring anywhere but towards the red-head in front of him. What the hell was he supposed to do now? And Renji wasn't helping much either... '_Hn._' How was he supposed to work with that answer? Why couldn't he _say _anything?

Renji tried to hide a creeping grin while watching Ichigo fidget. It was rare to see the boy so uncomfortable... it really _did_ make him look cute. It was really too easy playing with the other boy. Time to really screw with him...

"Well, thanks for the date and all. It wasn't anything like I expected it to be... ah, but whatever. I better get back to Urahara's, later."

Turning his back to Ichigo, he began walking down the steps, leaving a confused Shinigami standing at his doorstep. _"Three... two... one..."_

"H-hey!"

_"Bingo."_ he thought grinning to himself. Concealing his grin, he turned his head towards the boy,

"What?"

Ichigo frowned slightly. "What does, 'It wasn't anything like I expected it to be' mean?"

Renji snorted. "Exactly what it says, baka. Or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

Great. Not only was he completely lost, but now that bastard, Renji was playing with him. This date was not ending like he imagined it would. Hell, screw that, he didn't even know how dates were supposed to end! Especially when it was with that unpredictable bitch.

Ichigo grunted in response, feeling thoroughly left out.

Ah boy. He was beginning to feel _sorry_ for him. Ah well, it was fun while it lasted.

"Fine." Renji said, his voice laced with amusement. "I'll tell you what it means since it's obvious you still don't have any idea what I meant. I was expecting a horrible time since you fricking dragged me along this date." Ichigo winced slightly. "But... I had - Eh. I had a good time."

Ichigo snorted, relief spread quickly through him. Although he wasn't going to let him know that. "You know you could've told me that in the beginning... Then I wouldn't -"

"Ah, but it's so _fun_ screwing with you." he interrupted gleefully.

Ichigo grinned nervously, his feet shuffling against the concrete floor, his eyes staring resolutely towards the floor. The silence began to stretch awkwardly, until he asked,

"So, um. Wanna go out again sometime...?"

Renji grunted, and walked towards the boy. Renji lifted him up by the collar, and forced his tongue into the other's mouth, greedily gliding over tongue, teeth and lips, before swiftly withdrawing, leaving a very red, and flustered looking Ichigo in his wake.

"Yeah. Tomorrow night, I guess." 

* * *

Aw. Ichigo was so out of character. Ah well, love and all that junk have an odd response on people. Although I think I portrayed Renji pretty well? Review please! I wanna know what people think of the story thus far.


	2. What?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own anything affiliated with Bleach.

**Notes:** I'll update sooner if I get more reviews. (Although after this drabble, I'm not sure if I'm going to get any reviews at all)

Thanks to the people who have reviewed thus far.

By the way, this is in no way a bash drabble. So please don't take it that way.

* * *

**Drabble Two** - What?

"Oi Renji."

"What?" he asked, not looking up from his chore of cleaning his blade. Well, just because they don't rust doesn't mean they don't get dirty every now and then.

"Um... Can Shinigami get pregnant?"

Raising an eyebrow, Renji turned his head to meet eyes with the orange haired boy.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course they can get pregnant... not any different from this world."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay. But what about male Shinigami?"

Silence.

Renji's eye twitched slightly. What the hell kinda question was that?_ Can male Shinigami get pregnant?_ If the answer to that were yes, he would never have allowed them to have sex so many times a week... Let alone days.

"Of course they can" Renji said, voice laced with sarcasm. "In fact, after all those times we've had sex, it's a wonder -"

"Okay! Jeez, I get it. Just wanted to know."

"What the hell kinda question was that anyway? Can male Shinigami get pregnant..."

Ichigo glared, folding his arms over his chest. "Well, it's not my fault! I thought it might be different for Shinigami. Hell, up until now, I didn't even know there were such things!"

Renji snorted in amusement. "You are so lucky that I was the only one to hear that stupid question..."

Ichigo grunted, turning red. "Shut up."

* * *

They're so cute... 


End file.
